


Roces

by Supermonstrum



Category: South Park
Genre: Consentimiento dudoso por momentos, Fight Sex, Frenemies, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Es imposible estar un día solo sin que rocen, ya sea con insultos, apuestas, incluso peleas. Pero una noche, al simple azar, puede traer otro tipo roces...





	Roces

La luz amarillenta del baño los alumbraba. Kyle entreabrió los ojos de mala gana porque estaba seguro de que no era hora de levantarse. Alguien lo había arrastrado hasta allí con bolsa de dormir incluida. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber quién fue, por eso, una vez que se espabiló, Kyle rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

Esperó a que Cartman le dijese algo, cualquier cosa. Cartman permaneció en silencio y observándolo con reproche. ¿Qué diablos tenía para decir?, ¿qué maldito discurso estuvo formulando? Kyle sólo quería oírlo para ignorarlo y volver a la sala a dormir. Sin embargo, los segundos de silencio comenzaron a hacerse minutos interminables y sinsentido. Kyle fue el primero en quebrar el silencio.

—Carajo, Cartman, ¿qué mierda haces trayéndome aquí? Estoy cansado, así que sea lo que sea, que espere hasta mañana.   
  
—Ya es de mañana, idiota —respondió en voz baja y señaló su reloj de pulsera: eran las cinco de la madrugada.   
  
Habían pasado la tarde en casa de Stan, jugando con la Xbox. Después de horas seguidas de comida chatarra, competencias, victorias y derrotas y con los ojos desgastados de tanto enfocarse en la pantalla, los cuatro se acomodaron dentro de sus bolsas de dormir y se durmieron profundamente.

—Te traje aquí para arreglar varias cosas que tenemos pendientes, judío tramposo. Esta noche es la última vez que me jodes y te sales con la tuya.

La expresión enfadada de Kyle cambió por una seria cuando vio en aquellos ojos color café un brillo malicioso. Cartman hablaba en serio y que estuvieran ambos en el baño de Stan no era un acto improvisado, Kyle estaba seguro de que venía planeando toda esa escena desde que organizaron la noche de juegos. Pero no podía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente con todo aquello, no habían tenido ninguna pelea “especial” —por llamarlas de algún modo— por la cual guardar rencores… por el momento al menos.

Kyle tragó en seco, intentado parecer despreocupado, atento a qué responder o hacer, listo para levantarse de un salto, empujarlo y largarse de allí si era necesario.

—¿Y qué cuentas quieres arreglar? Admite que eres un mal perdedor. Si es por lo del  _ Injustice _ , jódete, te he ganado limpiamente.

—Si Stan no te hubiera dicho que te calmaras, habrías hecho tus propias reglas, como siempre, como el contrato que no respetaste hace años.

«No puedo creer que se acuerde de esa pendejada...», pensó.

—¿Crees que puedes pasar por encima de mí, judío? ¡Eres una rata tramposa! A veces lo permito porque… porque…   
  
Cartman no pudo explicar nada, ya fuera porque no tenía la menor idea de la razón o no podía articular las palabras restantes. Maldijo entre dientes y por un segundo Kyle vio cómo fruncía la boca casi con rabia o frustración, o tal vez ambos. No se iba a quedar para ver un berrinche peligroso.

En un sólo y rápido movimiento, Cartman se abalanzó y quedó sobre Kyle, con las piernas a ambos lados, lo sujetó por el cuello del pijama para que quedasen enfrentados cara a cara, casi nariz con nariz. Kyle podía sentir su aliento cálido rozándole la piel, soltaba un  aroma a chocolate y Cheesy Poof devorados hacía unas horas. El corazón se le aceleró, presa del pánico, pero el resto del cuerpo no respondía ni para apartarlo de un manotazo. Esperaba que Cartman dijera algo, incluso que lo insultara, pero sólo terminó de acomodarse sobre él sin dejar de mirarlo fijo, como los gatos miran a los ratones.

Y comenzaron a pasar los minutos y el sol ya se asomaba lentamente por la ventana del baño. Ambos chicos parecían estar en una competencia de miradas. Pero a Kyle lo que más le preocupaba era estar consciente de que, muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser, tener a Cartman de esa manera no le desagradaba tanto.

—¡Ni yo sé por qué! —exclamó Cartman finalmente y lo azotó contra el suelo helado. Kyle cerró los ojos ante el impacto—. Me rompe las bolas odiarte tanto, está lleno de imbéciles como tú, pero me dedico a perder el tiempo contigo, ¿te parece bien, idiota? Pues no a mí, Kyle, así que lo haremos fácil, terminemos con esto y… ¿De qué mierda te ríes?   
  
En efecto, había una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios. Así que el culo gordo pensaba  _ demasiado _ en él y no conseguía ocultarlo. Obsesión, tal vez, aunque la obsesión no es lo mismo que el odio o mejor todavía: el odio es el exceso de importancia. Kenny le había dicho algo sobre aquello hacía varios meses, pero en ese momento Kyle no le dio importancia. Ahora parecía que de repente todas las piezas empezaban a encajar.  

Y como si fuera poco, ganaba, ya que a Cartman no le gustaba pensar en él.

—Nadie te obliga a odiarme, culo gordo, todo es idea tuya y de nadie más —respondió Kyle con malicia—. No sé tú, pero esto de que te preocupo tanto me suena a marica.

Cartman parpadeó ingenuo, luego se acercó hasta rozar la oreja de Kyle con los labios y susurró:

—Mejor marica, que judío y marica, Kyle.

—¡Gordo hijo de put-!

No alcanzó a terminar. Su boca fue invadida por la lengua de Cartman sin ninguna delicadeza. Fue un beso brusco, sucio, invasor. Cartman le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza y su gran peso le imposibilitaba al otro moverse. Kyle nunca imaginó que aquel imbécil pudiera besar de esa manera. Y si bien se retorció al principio, terminó por desistir y se dejó hacer durante segundos que le parecieron infinitos. Relajó los músculos y pensó en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos dientes mordiendo sus labios, la lengua recorriéndolo todo, el paladar, los dientes, su propia lengua que en vano trataba de rehuir.

Podría haber gritado, podría haber llamado a Stan o a Kenny, pero no quería que lo vieran así.Estaba atrapado y tendría que esperar a que pasara, nadie debería saberlo nunca. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, debería percatarse de que no estaba tan mal, de que dejó escapar un jadeo de placer.

—No te noto muy traumatizado —comentó Cartman con cinismo—. Estás igual que yo, estamos jodidamente iguales y lo sabes. Por un momento creí que lucharías, que llamarías a los otros idiotas y no dejarías que te pusiera una mano encima, pero no, incluso creí haber escuchado un gemido, Kyle.

—Termina con toda esta mierda, gordo —Las mejillas de Kyle ardían, su respiración trataba de recuperarse y en su entrepierna comenzaba a sentir el efecto de todo y rogaba para que Cartman lo pasase por alto o estaría perdido. —Dices mucho y en el fondo todo lleva a lo mismo: eres un marica.

—¡No lo soy! Sólo me pasa contigo, es tu culpa, judío de mierda.

Cartman apoyó el dedo mayor e índice sobre el pecho de Kyle como si fueran dos pequeñas piernas que caminaban por encima suyo, pasaron por su vientre y descendieron despacio hacia la entrepierna, la cual rozó superficialmente, dándose cuenta de que la excitación iba levantando vuelo. Kyle se mordió el labio frustrado, giró la cabeza y se concentró en la mugre de los azulejos.

—Podría decirles a Kenny y Stan cómo te calienta todo esto.

Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada y entonces sí, usó todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Cartman de encima y además quedar encima suyo. Acomodó las caderas exactamente sobre le entrepierna del chico. Cartman tartamudeó, sorprendido del repentino cambio de roles y, al mismo tiempo, interesado en lo que Kyle tenía para hacer o decir.

—Curioso, Cartman, puedo sentir que lo estás tanto como yo —refutó, meneado suavemente la cadera, presionando el trasero contra su pelvis—. Se te nota en la cara y será mejor que me salga antes de que te corras —agregó, poniéndose de pie—. Son casi las seis de la mañana, hemos jugado video-juegos por horas, quiero dormir, ¿bien? Después puedes seguir diciendo estupideces, pero… —bostezó— después de dormir.

Kyle se puso de pie, giró hacia la puerta dispuesto a regresar sigilosamente a la sala con los demás, sólo que Cartman no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, por eso lo tomó de la parte trasera del piyama y lo estampó contra la pared. Lo miraba con una expresión furibunda y desconcertante. ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?, pensó Kyle. Al comienzo le pareció extraño, divertido, ahora estaba harto.

—¿Lo ves? De nuevo quieres pasar por encima de mí, judío. Deja de romperme las bolas.

Cartman lo besó de nuevo y, para su sorpresa, Kyle correspondió. Este aprovechó su guardia baja para aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza, desconectándose del sentido común, deleitándose con el gusto de ese cabrón que le ponía los nervios de punta y no paraba de cagarle la existencia o de hacerla más emocionante. Kyle lo detestaba tanto como lo quería, como lo deseaba por breves lapsus de irracionalidad. Jamás podría adaptarse a su ausencia, pero eso nunca se lo diría y, por otro lado, sabía que a Cartman le sucedía lo mismo. Eso lo enfadaba, reconocer eso le hacía hervir la sangre así que se desquitó y arañó la espalda carnosa y blanda de Cartman mientras recorría su boca con voracidad  hasta que se le acabara el oxígeno.

Ninguno pronunció palabras de cariño o deseo, el orgullo y el desprecio se los impedía. Confiaban en que el otro entendería perfectamente y no se equivocaron, por eso todo el movimiento que siguió a continuación parecía estar sincronizado como si fueran amantes desde hacía años. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Cartman devorara a Kyle en un rincón del baño, sujetándolo por el trasero. Kyle, sin despegarse de su boca o cuello, rodeando la ancha cadera con ambas piernas, hincando los dientes sobre su hombro y reprimiendo gemidos por el cosquilleo que le causaban los dedos de Cartman allí abajo, acariciándole los testículos y jugueteando con el vello, frotando la punta de su pene con el pulgar a la espera de que eyaculara y se mojara la ropa interior.

Volvería a pasar, seguramente cuando Kyle perdiera los estribos o viceversa, sentirse seguros de eso les permitió acabar con todo, mirándose el uno al otro al tiempo que se acomodaban el cabello revuelto y se mojaban el rostro ardiente con agua fría. Cartman se relamió, satisfecho, y antes de regresar a dormir, dio a Kyle una fuerte nalgada que lo obligó a sobresaltarse y maldecir por lo bajo.

—Duerme bien, judío —saludó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Trata de no soñar nada que te haga acabar, culón.

—No necesito soñar, para eso estás tú.

—Duerme bien, gordo.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí y publiqué esta historia hace casi ocho años, cuando casi no había kyman en español y los que había se contaban con los dedos de las manos. Ahora le hice unas correcciones, si bien no es lo mejor que hice, le sigo teniendo cierto cariño.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final


End file.
